the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Members
The members of the Hive are players that have beaten the Initiation round. Hive members are different from Hive allies. The allies of the Hive are people who regularly play with the Hive, but have not passed Intiation. The Hive has 2000 members, but Matriarch italian-stal and the Monarch only know so many of them. If one is in the Hive, go to the Matriarch to reveal his gamertag and tell that they were a previous member. The Matriarch italian-stal has told me of the gamers he knows. This does not include planned members of "Egg" rank. Now, all of these members have ranks, but they are not posted on the wiki. Only the Matriarch and Monarch keep track of each player's rank. By doing so, no member can lie about their rank, for the Matriarch and Monarch have clear sight the member's rank. Original Members These are the known Playstation 3 Hive member gamertags to italian-stal: *BadassOfDOD *BURNING-WITCH_ (lost leader) *CHAKRAMMblade *DARKWOLFPHOENIX *cz1420 (quit) *italian-stal (Matriarch) *cyperhustla *philip13_ *WPA_BadassOfDOD *iwish40 (italian-stal's 1st) *the_shredrrr *Dragonboy615 *hortenwho2 *Londynn9999 *kezzervic *abi3760 *Sadistic_Griz *flarebear02 *zoro727 *pet-shop980 *NOOBISHCRYBABY *lil-bittykillers *tjb2004 *D4rthYoda198 *alz0003 *B-Headed *Moises2wavey (quit) *MILLERDUO *gr8vamp *ivorybertell *teddytom *deric2002 *nathanredrunner *the_guy_who_wins *uJustGotOwnedByC *DRAKOALLSTAR *realgrapeape2012 *celkworm *mad_hatter_968 *bigavee *WalterPayon34 *ReyAlonzo91 *alicat91 *dlcmlr *wuskers *MeatEater010 *crazyaxel78 *Anthonyr475 *Almondtea *runrundog *cameron3346 *HaNDz-oF_NoD__ *killerrthebest *chaosshadow18 (quit) *BamaMercenary *whyisbloodred *wea7mm-08 *buttcheek34 *AnthonyDR475 *fivboys *xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx *THEVENOMSTYLER *ELiTeNuKe-151 *the_hunter2005 *Mantletrooper1 *PRAETORIANRAVAGR *FREAKZSONEYE4nl *war35537 *SLICKZONE *KelpThing *stunnafour20 *codster1324 *PRIMEWARRIOR101 *dexy2001 *esecookiemonster *KEERFIE *csutorka *ShadowWalker_757 *DemonOfDarkness7 *NiGhT_oF_fRiGhT *duckie00 *jade_Eliktra *FIRERYNINJA63 *gjoe34 *mhurdle12 *prealien9 *XDarkharXD *AngelHero_1990 *pooma7 *neilgillon *AlfreTheBest10 *alice_170 (quit) *J-L-Walker-2920 *RolandoDaisy1988 *papirringo99 *ghosthunter5999 *froad456 *sTaRk1LL3R_23 *Deathstalker419 *Bibi1005 *monsterjaws *styleenut *colt34cak *Chelsey_just_won *blackorchid73 *Dark_Lycan108 *RAMPAGE-RAWKR99 (italian-stal's 100th) *hulksmasher51 *TheHunter_Saint *pythor085 *DawnSlayer78 *BoR1cUa44 *PShardas *blackknight2002 *adaminsky *spidey19355 *bigbluck79 *X_Lone-Soldier *XxLEFT4DEAD2xX *XDeath_Blade-X *TheHunters_Ares *anarchy_angel_11 *alchestbreach123 *tyrada2000 *TheHunters_Mars *deathdelers32 *TheHunters_Zeus *c_d-knowles *dpetch01 *THE_HIVE_CABLER *monkeyrock9 *KeeperofShadowz *pupgod768 *jakeroks123 *maryamrajput *XbOxKiLlEr02 *xWeRockUHardx *KID_n_LAW *aliensRhere *wyatt--earp *Dangerknights *scorping04 *greatwh1tes *NEMO_INSLEY *lostpredator90 *KingAzxoll9 *Zx3xIMxPROx3xZ *dugy01 *adiazpolo *footballdjm18 *TheHunters_JK *Blueray72 *damian331 *i-8_Awatis-_- *hirc11 *numnutsforever *dovakiin12 *Alien190 *sdrbuck234 *zachplooper28 *FatboyChubs *DarkAngelCharms *PredAlian1 *nastyyydogg *Amature99 *nightwolf927 *Golden-Boy345 *lizbragg *battylittleste *Dark_Justifier *UNKNOWN-PREATOR *chaosmage99 *youngblood524 *TheBlackDahliaX *Etrius-YOLO *Conseidass *sharkbait0326 *SANIBELBABY *wolfman679 *Knights_Vengence *LIGHT-ANGELKING *SHADOW-LYCANWIND *akablacksmith42 *Vaumon444 *minispot6671 *Kmen2012 *DarksamusS117 *BigMac9957 *DARK-VAMPIREKING *JOMARLUIS *jomar20067 *nck2001 *chevybeagles *starSHIPomar5676 (quit) *akthacker *frieza109 *bunny19524 *Zwaksnoll989 *DEATHHOUNDS37 *knownmarine *eyeofanubus *shadowlurker321 *RECON-ELITELORD *ELIBITC-H *dethpredator *MULTIPLAYER1999 (italian-stal's 200th) *THAY-GUY-_-O_o *|--LAST-KING--| *|-LAST-YAUJTA-| *CrazyKid1214 *potato_bug10 *snake_eye_214 *Restless_Legion *KillerShadow8852 *footballdjm3 *BLOODYEMOTIONS *costumbreangel *AllHailRichard *The_reapers_last *hudsonwa *BountyBuster *mikerorrer7391 *jellibien93 *killkratos123 *predatorfalcon *tmgmtmkm *kurtrobertbentle *Dr_Stein_Sythe *vintat1113 *agj_shark *DRAGONKILLER5900 *Darkness-night_k *eXtreme-183 *zombiehunt850 *TheDon-xV *bluepokeballs *Smelly_dogg *ngatokorua77 *Chronicle_Alice *SPECIMEN00X *victortango98 *xXPREDQUEENXx *RadicalRabbyGT *grizzotter *ULTRA_MARINE555 *trenttyb *bloodwar789 *thetrueGB *xx_MaYhEm_88_xx *nlnetailfox2k8 *viperrallie *Paperbat9 *dantekoolNoob *damain331 *pfcmenzel *crazydartman *Copy_Ninja_Arts *SHADOW-LYCANBLUD *SHADOW-LYCANRAIN *Kakashi_Shadow *adrianburnt1 *forbidknight68 *Nazgouls_Wrath6 *foxfire03 *MIKE-LOTT *KOMAKAZI_DEATH34 *codkiller0826 *LegendaryScar *redwinger01 *Telecommando946 *dinoshark2000 *narph98 *darthnew *XToxicVinesX *edwardt06 *patrickcoolfunny *PSYCHOSOCIEL *RaQuan124 *tentales13 *unfair-sizey *xAssassinAngelsx *chrismvilla *SHADOW-LYCANCROW *earthwolfgirl3 *uyo12 *VkeithZ *black_reddragon *X_Act-of-Valor-X *marshmallkiller *SHADOW-LYCANBANE *royalflushfam (quit) *SHADOW-LYCANEYES *o_so_good559 *DERP-E12 *shadow_1101 *Fallen_ryker *zeus8335 *wanlog410 *momsaccountused1 *crackdealer12 *agent30808 *shadowdark-E123 *viper3558 *THEDESTROYER1543 *ashton_thomas (italian-stal's 300th) *Dalton3899 *BICE1997 *DocWillRockU *ZzV3NOMOUSzZ *corycoon603 *xFriZ-_-Predator *A_ki_ey *sctt12345 *Marine_Team5 *posadas3 *DARKSOUL-LION *roosterad *garfiel09 *DWARF_TOFFEE *wildbeastlion *snowflake0405 *BreadAmongToast *Shockwave *oblivion213 *yourtruenemisis *SUBZERO-2012 *nikoo32 *SAPPERSOLDIER34 *shadowwolf115 *Undead_Excaliber *Xx_darkness66_xX *jacob_nf8956 *crackmonster71 *LOS-Shockwave *SHADOW-LYCANKING *SHADOWxLYCANKING *muffinkiller14 *Veteran_Hive_VIP *aacaec *xzASYLUMzx *preadator16 *LydiaTheX3noGirl *SERPENTX34 *AnthonyTuthill *Sword_of_Shatter *VDracul *r_ethan-44-yahoo *Skull-Girl69 *Sleep-Mystogan *Awesome-Gabe01 *Andrewthe99r *hootyhoo2u *SpaceRated *T_DHBLACKVIPER *DIABLOX3G4 *KILLER-TEDDY567 *slinkyball *DisTanT_D34TH5 *Regular_Slacker *drawfire141 *NW-DIABLO *TheBeastToo *Lotusofthesand *untimentcreeper *drew100jedi *XxRagging_girlxX *SHADOWxxPREDATOR *joshuaget-r-done *gansta_child_04 *God_of_war-ny300 *Sinboy136 *jrwhitb *YAHS-MALAKIM *Atyourmomas59 *godzilla2223 *OBEYnicko2525 *godzilla_rules02 *Rigby911 (quit) *Sword_of_Shatter *iburnbud *alanwaltonharrod *MadaraUchiha_34 *hellhound131 *AmazinButterBro *ALPHAOFMAN *ZillaBeast2005 *kyler_stolte *Jessex1R *Paws727 *LilRoma1 *BOYZDINO *spraw13 *MOCKINGBIRD6331 *GRIMREAPER6337 *checkpoint209 *tiger_kid35476 *Captain_Moroz *aleksytorres (exiled) *MEGA_PRED666 *q-wulf *MachineGunMike25 *hikeboi_trae *TwigggyFann *X-MaximusPain *PhatMan02 *JingaHagane *Frpcmember2 (italian-stal's 400th) *CD14fsp051 *PharaohGamer *ItachiUchiha_34 *biotechhitman155 *pres2start *gageh2013 *BlazeTheCat *khalid-waleed201 *cooljoshmc *sir-butt_ *gonsalvesmnm *gamblerO1dyer *Eche-Davo *ea4dce4473 *bloodnoski99 *Malakye_777 *A40000bpa *ShadowG_Wolf *kila150 *LegendaryYautja *SpiritualKnight *jan_503 *XGeneralCaesarX *sassy_chick95 *team_gays *crowcrzy54 *bracero06 *Iverson_II15 *shootingrange44 *EDOJACKAZZ12 *GAMA-DA-BEAR *gamkiller01 *BUCK__HORNs__bro *kida77wolf (world's best alien) *Darkend_Storm1 *deathwing88 *Tooshort515 *pokehulk64 *XxGrimSiperXx *Anthony6754g *xXELMOKILLUHXx *genodorf *ErikAndersson93 *KillenROOKS *Bailinator5 *reptileboy2000 *crazymurdoc1315 *Nic1a1 *EffectedSoldier *Kadonom14 *xDeathx--DEMON *remmyandbubba *DIRE_WOLF_54 *swtkadydid *aliciarenee71 *Joseph32123 *legoandcookie *SpartenBear *pianogirl321 *Hitman_Valentino *doubletroublekid *mystique_12 *Death_Claws96 *malon_b62199 *Tex-_o *KyRsp33dy001 *D-rock171 *patrolEnfOrcer *strawberrymilk03 *GemStarr20 *digat-101 *bmwexotics *Yo-Yo-Bliss *GunSlinging-Girl *i_friendly_fire *CyborgTooth *FinnTheX3noBoy *Chaos_Claws96 *TwistedHollow *XenoBoy515 *AntiMercenary *CODYHOAR *PsYKoticSniPeR10 *krat0zs24 *taylornewman *xXReVoLuTiOn571 *SOSHEAMUS *rml32324242 *LizTheXenoGirl13 *RavenTheX3noGirl *BigBossJacoby *rsipwp *ajwmraw *XenoWarrior6 *Chaoscontrol4 *UW_LYCANPRED *Mrbassy07 *ShadowG_Sparta *DoctorPunisher05 *frankiefab63 (italian-stal's 500th) *THE-MONEY-FACE *BLINDEAGLEj *yamell81 *yolo115zombies *powergamer43 *envyllama *jhdxx4321 *war35537 *DRAGONSHARKEATER *Amador76 *jerbeth2 *timmerchant *xavier_got_ya *xCYB0RGxYAUTJAx *heman224 *SHADOW-LYCANTRAK *Xp0gd *AW-JudasPriest *Left4Penetration *headshotgaming1 *donnahennessyhot *PREDxALIENxKING *HiveViper95 *skylar13698 *nightmax1000 *Undertaker_Money *farcrydragon3 *veuve12 * DEATHDEALER1167 *xHITMANx77 *leehellyer1974 *SERPENT_COBRA_ *TheHunters_Alpha *pp19012 *techingoway *ACEwarrior_96 *Octavian025 *TheHunters_Crazy *HAIMA_LYCOS *Kennett31 *Skull3nat3r *iPhoneX90 *teewee22 *Akuma-wolf12 *arroyin37 *Dr_British *PranksterViking *TeeRexRules *XDarkcryXD *H98Delirious *Shockwave10125 *mexican_boy30 *keithdenny225 *KingFenrir018 *Tanneraa16 *d-bomb4403 *yuikkjhyytrfg *JohnPRGamer *sal_dont_care *EpiCYautja *dragonsrule4444 *Xenomorph_Rex *bloodysnipers99 *steveasrious *james4309 *bodark1234567890 *butter-milk-buns *SHADOW-LYCANPRED *Xsilenkilla28X *TheVenomProject_ *BadBloodYautja_ *DBZFan_Mike28 *TimeShifter13 *Buba123long *handbag4 *ana2003sa *RedTheLycan *Poomay *eatmykake95 *spidermanbk3 *KickassOfDOD *AMONIMUS-_-PRIME *Sonic1999mf *banjocake *TheHunters_Cutey *superflyboy0530 *DIRBYKING *MrCrazyMan247 *xX-The_Dukes-Xx *Shadow03998 *KILLBOZZY *indio_401 *HELLZ_DEADSHOT *HELLZ_LUCIFER- *HELLZ_Devil-Lord *piz420 *cmcgoogan *ShiraiRyuKenshi *xXBLOODCLAWXx *yodog2345678 (italian-stal's 600th) *Midnightsolarsun *TheHunters_Gaara *Evil_Cute_Wolf *SHARKSHERK *Ghost_of_Nomad *jmkonez *MissTabbyCatt The record for the most members initiated in one day in Playstation is 7 so far. Online Members The Hive has a small unnoticed sector of members that manage online affairs for the Hive. This is the smallest list, but these are the people that help manage the Wiki and make videos for the clan. These are online Hive names: *KingAzxoll9 *TheHiveOfficial *MrALIENSVSPREDATOR *Mad Hatter Demonologist *avp trio *Jonathan Harman *Zee-Dude *GrinWolf Xbox360 Members When the Hive entered Xbox360 in its fourth age of updates, a new list of members originated. Although much smaller than the Playstaion one, this list will grow with the Monarch's Initiations. These are the known Xbox Hive members: *Powergamer1998 (Monarch) *trajectory989 *AntiDeacon (trajectory989's first) *Shreedermann *Blowing Mud *tomek carmine (trajectory989's last) *SuP3RpAnDaGuY (Powergamer1998's first) *Devilking778 * YOLOER367 *deadeye36464 *TearierSean4000 *DesktopCash13 *Spike x13 (Council Excluded) *XxWolfy810xX *Spike x13 *XLG Locust *i 3 love aimbo *lolly max123 *the goth prince *trolololo (quit) *ShowbizCloud74 *PREDALIEN LORD *YOLOER367 *R21DARKSTAR *dr trayaurus 27 *Cipher74 *Graywolf292 *xenomorph39 *ShakyCrowd831 *PINCAL PHENOM *WARRIORWOLF007/ALEX *MrYolo 3000 *SCLINENDICE450 *KEITHAN 1990 * SpehericLeech21 * TigerishPaper48 * OPG Fang * TigerishClock86 * VenomFang9923 * YuckiestBard823 * Gamerbomber49 * VastPrawn251 (ACM Initiation) * Tiehg (ACM Initiation) * UnbrokenAustin * reptilen 454 * VermillionCat04 * JHDXX * I Sco Predator * Xeno Cougar 001 * Herobrine2606 * EnderChocobo * HATETHIS37 * Hauled Daggers * madskull22 * HyperViper 629 * Correaboss * Fireking67 * PinkPaisley777 * death Angel xwe * M4STERChief2009 * MegaLight117 * swaggbunny15321 * MegaKingstrike * Redghost1181 * Silverbullet67 * BiggestConch22 * xB3ASTGODZx * CoKayCola * BoundingShark55 * RoboticDeath1 * PlayedPine40 * Oldcoot * AngelicSinner30 * XxNITROSXBLAZEX * DeadlyShadoWolf * TheTanqs *Impulsed Ceeper *EPIXUNDERTAKER2 *Eternal Cortana *Doughboi2347 *TeamCora (Kick for Disrespect and swearing at me and insulting the council.) *ZombieStrikeCO The record for the most members initiated in one day in Xbox is 5. Accomplished Members Some Hive members have done more for the Hive than just get initiated and play acouple matches. These members have contributed to the Hive and its resources and are therefore comemorated as such. These people are: The gamers cz1420, BadassOfDOD, DARKWOLFPHOENIX, BURNING-WITCH_, CHAKRAMMblade, and italian-stal have all been Matriarchs of the Hive some time or another. italian-stal is the current Hive Matriarch (see "Hive History"). Powergamer1998 and trajectory989 have been Monarchs of the Hive's Xbox Sector. The members mad_hatter_968, CHAKRAMMblade, dinoshark2000, DEATHHOUNDS37, DARKWOLFPHOENIX, and Lotusofthesand are the Council Empresses. unimentcreeper, Bibi1005, MULTIPLAYER1999, and kida77wolf are in the Bulwark of the Royals. numnutsforever, MeatEater010, Hitman_Valentino, xx_MaYhEm_88_xx, XxRagging_girlxX, LizTheXenoGirl13, eyeofanubus, shadowlurker321, sdrbuck324 are part of the Mixblood Elites. pet-shop980 and LydiaTheX3noGirl are in the Hivebloods. Only MILLERDUO and philip13_ are "Hiveblood"-level in rank. Mantletrooper1 is the only one in the Hive of Fame. mad_hatter_968 is the Demonic Hive General of the Hive's Rage. No other players are in this army. Hive member mad_hatter_968 is the first member of the clan to be prestiged. xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx was second, and SLICKZONE (Dark-Lycan108) was third. The members cyperhustla and philip13_ have been in the Hive longer than the second and third Matriarchs, being in it since the first Matriarch. The player iwish40 is the first player italian-stal initiated. The player RAMPAGE-RAWKR99 is italian-stal's hundredth initiate. MULTIPLAYER1999 is italian-stal's two hundredth. ashton_thomas is italian-stal's three hundredth initiate. The four hundredth is Frpcmember. frankiefab63 became the five hundredth initiate of italian-stal, and the six hundred was yodog2345678. There are also those who have been considered the "Hive Ichor Scions," who have been trainees and/or apprentices of Matriarchs throughout clan history. This began with Matriarch italian-stal, who initially had one of his members take special rounds each day. This first trainee, dinoshark2000, was not seen as an apprentice until he was nearly at his apex and his progress of learning through this method was noted. Later on, dinoshark2000 became a second-era Empress as the first representative of those trained in an "active environment" by the Matriarch hosting Power rounds. Empress dinoshark2000 was succeeded by dragonsrule4444 as the second apprentice to italian, as well as the second Ichor Scion. The members dlcmlr, footballdjm18, sharkbait0326, Blueray72, BadassOfDOD, dethpredator, nck2001, SERPENTX34, and SHADOW-LYCANKING all own or owned ally clans to the Hive. LIGHT-ANGELKING once owned an ally clan before becoming SHADOW-LYCANEYES. mad_hatter_968 owned or owns several clans. The once subclan Death Deelers, the Demonata, the Goblin Horde, the Legendary Warriors, Elite Hunters (reborn), and the Souleaters are all allies because mad_hatter_968 is a Hive member. However, when the Matriarch is away, he has a council Empress become the temporary Matriarch. This person right now is mad_hatter_968 or Lotusofthesand, the backup leader. During this, a temporary Empress takes the empty Council spot. This temporary subleader is currently untimentcreeper. Executives Normal Executives The Hive also has Executives, a role only given by a player's nature or personality, not by rank or how long they have been in the clan. This is where first impressions count to the Matriarch. Normal Executives: The member chaosshadow18 is annointed the Executive Trainer of Hive members, other than the Matriarch, for he is known in his ability to train people. The Executive Hacker for the clan is xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx, whose hacking abilities got him this extraneous title. He is also the Executive Subclan Starter, acting as the epicenter for the first era of subclans. The member AlfreTheBest10 is the official Executive Moralist, for when he is in Hive battles, he constantly gives the Hive members constant morale to win. The Executive Idealist is mad_hatter_968, for he gave many ideas and contributions to the Hive. He has given many good ideas to Matriarch italian-stal. He is given credit for helping invent the Persecution, Reaper, Alpha, Legendary, and Guardian special rounds. He has also created the Hive-and-Seek, Hive Sumo, Hive Pureblood Royale, and King-of-the-Hive games of the Hive. The Executive Wiki Editor of the clan is KingAzxoll9, who is not even on the PS3, but is the Hive's eye on the Internet and keeps the Hive Wiki nice and organized. TheHiveOfficial is the secondary editor, but is not an executive. The Executive Glicher of the Hive is monsterjaws, who has found the most new glitches to the Hive than any other member. His glitches are his prime source of rankups. The Executive Comedian of the clan has yet to be announced, and it is a position. The Executive Dodger of the clan is sharkbait0326. His fighting style is unique, in comparison to the common brutish tactics of other players. He barely attacks, but much more dodges and encircles his opponent before going in. This commonly confuses the opponent, giving him an upper hand. The Executive Accountant (not as in finance) is SERPENTX34. He has the most different gamertags of any Hive member, with 26 different accounts. He is all known as SHADOW-LYCANWIND, SHADOW-LYCANEYES, LIGHT-ANGELKING, DARK-VAMPIREKING, RECON-ELITELORD, SERPENTX34, DIABLOX3G4, NW-DIABLO, MOCKINGBIRD6331, GRIMREAPER6337, X-MaximusPain, PharaohGamer, SpiritualKnight, EffectedSoldier, SpartenBear, TwistedHollow, AntiMercenary, SOSHEAMUS, Dr_British, XDarkcryXD, RedTheLycan, Poomay, KickassOfDOD, TimeShifter13, HELLZ_DEADSHOT, and ShiraiRyuKenshi. The Executive Berserker of the clan is the_shredrrr. He conveys the most anger and rage of any player. When he is angered, he will say plenty of violent phrases and swear words. During his raging, however, his skill as a player increases. Species Executive A second type of Executive is a Species Executive. In it, there are the top 4 for each species (except predator). Species Executives are considered the top of each species in the clan, based on their superior skill of that species. Three of the Executives are the top fighters of that species in AvP, the fourth is the top fighter of that species in ACM. These are the best fighters of each species in the clan, the ''Species Executives:'' Alien - the most-used species in the clan, these are some of the strongest melee fighters one can find in AvP: #kida77wolf - the world's only #1 alien since CHAKRAMMblade's leave of AvP, kida77wolf is undoubtedly the best alien of the Hive clan as the apex Chimera. #italian-stal - as a Matriarch and Chimera, italian-stal must be a good alien player. His most infamous trait is being a renown wall-tailer and one of the best in the AvP universe. #Lotusofthesand - as a fellow Chimera alien, Lotus possesses the same skill as italian-stal, although in different areas of combat, making him one of the best xenos in the Hive. ACM: MULTIPLAYER1999 - proven as a common ACM player, he has found ways to be skilled in Colonial Marines, despite the restrictive gameplay. Predator - as a partially-melee character, this is also commonly used in the clan, has some phenomenal all-around players: #XDarkharXD - known as one of the best yautja players on earth, XDarkharXD is one of the Hive's oldest and most-revered masters. #mad_hatter_968 - known as one of the best melee fighters in the clan, he is also the Executive Idealist. He also controls multiple clans and is known as the Hive's best combi-sticker. #Hitman_Valentino - leader of the Hellz clan, Valentino has been trained by various masters before him to become a powerful predator opponent. Marine - although rare in the clan, the Hive has some great ranged players that show superior skill from afar: #untimentcreeper - almost always seen as a marine, untimentcreeper knows ways to kill his opponents quickly and successfully better than all the known marine players in the Hive. He has even gained the reputation of being the clan's top sniper with the scoped rifle. #SERPENTX34 - SERPENTX34 is known by many names, but what is known of him is that he can stand ground against some powerful players as a marine. He can usually kill anyone going against him before they can even touch him. #wolfman679 - wolfman679 is the Hive's master shotgun-wielder. He has been called by the Hive and his friends by the name "The Shotgun King," is is known as the best close-range marine in the clan. ACM: None Round Executives There are also Executives to each special round. The member that beats a certain special round and wins 5 times in a row is considered that Executive for that round, a master of it. This is a high right and one will be respected, no matter their rank. The rounds involved here are the Power, Persecution, Rank, Reaper, Initiation, Academy, Bloodslayer, and Guardian rounds. The Executive Roundist is the one player that has beaten all these rounds 5 times in a row, the highest Executive position possible. Special Round Executives: The Executive Ranker of the clan is Mantletrooper1, who has beaten 5 Empress-created Rank rounds in a row without losing. He is known as the "Rank Master" now as a reason. Other executives may be found one day or another. Other Titles Executives are only one type of title. Members of the Hive of Fame have Legendary titles "Legend," "Idol," and "God" for beating the Legendary round. Meanwhile, individualized titles (like those of normal Executives) are given in the Hive's Rage by the Demonic Hive General (mad_hatter_968 currently) based on fighting tactics. These are known as Battle titles. Creators Members who create games are also given credit for being accomplished members. See inividual game pages to see the contributors (see "Hive Races," "Hive-and-Seek," "Hive Sumo," "Hive Tournament," "King-of-the-Hive," "Hive Pureblood Royale," "Operation: Hive Frontier," "Hive Strategics," "Hive Strike," "Hive Infection," "Hiveball," and "Hive Domination"). Hive Allies These players are members of ally clans or are commonly seen playing in a Hive group. Most of these members hail from the Shadow Lycan, Elite Hunter, and Death Deelers clans. Other allies on this list are players that have cooperatively and successfully played 3 or more matches with the Hive clan: *pegasys4 *AlexReneMartin *AG_Rockz *lilstreethustla *lucianpowe *lildredre21 *Ghost_Warrior143 *grim-mask *Godscreen *TheRagingDemon33 (2nd best marine player on Earth) *OPTIMUS-PRIME775 *THE_XENO-MAN (3rd best alien player on Earth) *MAMBA_3329 *CHAOS7377 *beastzombieswagg *chillout477 (best marine player on Earth) *xxMYSThawkxx *Jonay_11B4P *TheMightyBug *BestHunterSniper *browner49er *PANTOMX